villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Replicant Guy
The Replicant Guy is a mysterious figure that can take the appearance of any form at will, the best known is that of a male human with brown hair, and a freeze smile. It is the main villain of the short created by Takena Nagao "Chainsaw Bunny", where he is invited to a nightclub by one of the employees, and reveals true colors. History First Act (Youtube clip) In the street, a girl dressed as a bunny, was directly observed by an unknown subject. She, as expected, believed that he was a client who deserved to be received at the club, so gave him the address. The scene changes in which the girl retires, while the man pulled a thick tentacle from his mouth. On that same night, he was taken by the brown-haired girl and had him sit down so they could take care of him. The black-haired girl was attacked by the disturbing man, who grabbed her neck with a pink tentacle that emerged from her mouth. She would not let her friend be in danger, so she pulled out a knife and threw it into his right eye, where he released it before devouring it. The black-haired bunny pounced on him, giving him several stabs in the body of the being, killing him apparently. That was not enough to defeat him, separating his parts into piles of pieces, forming an army of clones willing to kill. They escaped through the door as much as they could, locking them inside the club. But the black-haired bunny girl, behind, took out a chainsaw to slice them and get rid of them at once. Second Act (Vimeo edision) From the entrance of the bar, the first copy ran towards her and ended up cutting off her head, the others did the same receiving the same dose of deaths with the chainsaw, tearing their limbs apart. The only one without damage looks at her with a paralyzed smile. The obfuscated young woman marches relentlessly to kill him, but another copy rushes and holds her on the floor. The others with extreme dismemberment, surround the girl, crawling. The brown-haired girl half-split the head of the one who was unharmed, coming to her rescue cutting into parts those still alive with an ax. Finally, the copy with the head split in half grows pink tentacles, resulting divided by the chainsaw to crumble it; leaving a piece of one of the tentacles (which concludes to be the true form) definitely dying for the brown-haired girl. At the same time, at the foot of the entrance, there is a police officer and he reveals to them to be one more copy of the parasite. The scene ends with the two girls excited to face it, assuming some more adrenaline when preparing. Gallery Images replicant guy and bunny girl.png|The bunny girl offering an invitation card to the nightclub. replicant guy in club.png|The guy and bunny girl arrives in the club. replicant guy tongue.png|The guy holding a bunny girl with her tentacle to eat her. replicant guy thing.png|Revealing its true form, while its parts come together again to regenerate its human appearance. Videos CHAINSAW BUNNY Official Clip Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Multi-Beings Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Inconclusive Category:Nameless